A decklid is pivotally moved to selectively open and close the trunk of a vehicle. Decklids are often biased toward an open position so that the vehicle operator can remove items from the trunk without having to concurrently maintain the decklid in the open position. However, the force applied by any biasing device must be dampened at the end of the motion stroke. If not, portions of the hinges that mount the decklid to the vehicle may interact with excessive force, causing damage or rebounding. Dampening involves slowing the motion of the decklid and eliminating vibration and noise caused when metallic portions of the hinges come into contact with one another. Torsion springs can be associated with the hinges and can be tuned to slow the motion of the decklid at the end of the motion stroke. Also, a non-metallic stop-bumper can be positioned at appropriate locations to prevent metal-to-metal contact between portions of the hinges. However, these structures add cost and complexity to the vehicle. A simplified, unitary stop-bumper and motion dampener can be applied, but these structures can cause binding. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.